Besos y lealtad familiar
by Kaamilah
Summary: Un gran dilema tiene Dean.  ¿Seguir los reglamentos? o ¿Besar su insistente hermano menor?.  Léanlo para descubrirlo :D


**TÍTULO: Besos y lealtad familiar.**  
><strong>AUTORA: Kaamilah (yo XD) BETA: evian_fork<strong>  
><strong>PAREJA: DeanSam**  
><strong>CALIFICACIÓN: T(?)<strong>  
><strong>RESUMEN: Grandes dilemas producidos por una discusión. ¿Quién ganara?, ¿Sus lealtades o su necesidad de besos?. Un gran dilema tiene Dean. <strong>**ADVERTENCIAS: preslash y insinuación de Wincest. (básicamente son niños teniendo acciones de niños. No piensen mal, cochinones!) ****ESTADO: Completo y puede que exista 2ª parte (quien sabe d1) ****CANTIDAD DE PALABRAS: 2000 y tantas :D ****DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES: No son mios, si lo fueran, la serie seria XXX. Son puramente de Warner y Kripke.**

*** Besos y lealtad familiar. ***

Estaba alejado de su hermano, y muy, pero, muy enojado con él. Se intento alejar aun mas, pero la _"idiota" _pared no le dejaba, se rio interiormente, si su hermano le escuchara le daría una larga charla acerca de niños groseros siendo perseguidos por payasos, _muchos payasos. _

Un horrible escalofrió se le cruzo por la espalda, últimamente odiaba muchos a esos seres feos, que se creen chistosos y eran horripilantes.

- Sammy…- Fijo su vista en el más grande y en la forma en que trataba de tranquilizarse. Volvió a hablar aunque esta vez sonó más calmado, más dulce como siempre lo hacía con él. - Entiendo que estés enojado, lo comprendo mejor que lo que tú crees. Pero tienes que entender que no puedes tener todo lo que quieres.

- ¿por qué?

Sus ojos confusos se dirigieron a Dean. **Siempre** lo buscaba a el para todas sus dudas. No a su Papá, ni a su profesora. El nada mas ponía como centro absoluto de la verdad a su hermano mayor.

- Aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo, Sam.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono indulgente típico de los adultos. Que lo usaban cada vez que no podían explicar algo, odiaba cuando le hablaban así.

Y le molestaba más aun cuando _**él**_ ocupaba ese tono.

En serio le molestaba muchísimo que su hermano le tratara como un bebe, cuando era muy notable que era un niño grande, quizás no tan grande, pero estaba seguro que crecería y seria enormísimo. Lo juraba por su osito que seguía escondido debajo de la cama de su nueva casa.

- Deaaaan.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió y por culpa de eso se fue la imagen de adulto. Gimotear el nombre del mayor con ese tono, que sabe que sonaba implícitamente a _por favor Dean, _a una mirada llena de suplicas_ y dame amor, mucho amor, _no era muy de adultos de hecho_. _

A veces, y muy pocas, se sentía _algo_ culpable por manipular así a su hermano mayor, pero el resto del tiempo amaba hacer eso.

El pecoso le miro con sus regordetes labios de niña fruncidos. Imaginaba que si su hermano le escuchara, le pegaría esos zapes que le picaban muchísimo.

- Sammy, hemos tenido esta conversación un millón de veces y sabes que siempre será no. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? Eres tan terco como Papá. Tú crees que eso te servirá de algo, pero no, ¿me escuchaste? Un rotundo NO, tu niño malcriado.

- Quiero besarte, Dean, como todas esas chicas lo hacen, ¿Por qué yo no?

Reitero nuevamente y enfurruñado miro hacia otro lado, formando un puchero en sus labios.

Dean supo que insistiría hasta que reciba el beso, que graciosamente llevaba pidiendo de hace mucho tiempo y su hermano no se lo quería dar.

Porque cada vez que veía a su hermano besar a todas esas chicas tontas, que no sabían nada de el - Solo su nombre y lo decían de una forma que piensa que es para que suene lindo y tierno. Pero sonaba horrible y chillón - El mayor les sonreía con una mueca que de seguro creía que era de chico malo, aunque para Sam era chistosa, las chicas caían derretidas igual.

Y le daba una mala sensación en el estomago, lo sentía pesado y con mil cosas dentro revolviéndose –años más tarde sabría que eran celos lo que sentía, puros celos y que siempre los tendría con Dean y chicas cerca.

Pero en todo esto había una razón, una muy contundente –y razonable de hecho-, porque Samuel Winchester era curioso por naturaleza, venia dentro de ser un Winchester. Su padre lo sabía, Dean lo sabía, _todo el jodido mundo_ lo sabía. Y él en ese momento quería saber cómo se sentían los besos de Dean y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. Siempre hasta el final, él con sus metas, nada que se interpusiera entre ellas.

No le daba asco imaginarse dándole besos al mayor. Pero cuando se veía dándole un beso a una chica se moría de asco, a él no le gustaba las niñas, eran feas y nunca le prestaban sus juguetes, no como Dean que le dejaba jugar con todas sus cosas y era lindo cuando no estaba enojado con él.

Al fin y al cabo, Sam sabía que su hermano era lindo porque siempre se lo repetían en la escuela "¿_Por qué no te pareces mas a tu hermano, Sam?" "¿Sam tu hermano tiene novia?" _o_ "júrame que ese es tu hermano, Sam"._

El pensaba lo mismo_, __**porque **__**alguien tan lindo era hermano de un niño tan feo.**_

Y en aquellos momentos al menor le daba unas pequeñas ganas de odiar a su hermano, pero no podía, toda esa cosa de lealtad familiar y de estar siempre juntos que todo el tiempo su padre soltaba, no le dejaba.

Aunque no entendiera esas cosas, lo hacía igual. Le gustaba hacer feliz a su papa y ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba su hermano. Le llenaba de un calorcito que le hacía olvidarse _momentáneamente _desus dudas, sus preguntas del porque no tenía madre, porque que viajaban siempre y porque su papá salía por días y de noche. En esos momentos su mente se olvidaba de todo, solo quedando su familia allí.

- Porque eres mi hermano, Sammy, por eso no puedo dejarte, te lo he dicho unas muchas, muchas veces.

Le veía como se frustraba solo, solito. De hecho le sonrió; porque él sabía que su hermano pronto caería, faltaba poco.

No era por presumir, pero en no rendirse nadie le ganaba. Puede que su papa, cuando le castigaba y no había fuerza - Ni Dean - que pudiera hacer retractar a un furioso John Winchester. De grande llegaría a la conclusión que si hubo alguien, pero ese alguien murió calcinada en lo que era su sexto mes de vida.

Y de un momento le llego la iluminación, o algo parecido.

Recurriría a la muy usada ley del hielo. No por el por supuesto, pero estaba desesperado y no quería seguir esperando por un beso de su hermano pecoso. –Pecas, que gracioso y _lindo_- soltó una pequeña risita, que hizo que su hermano terminara con su _graaaan blablablabla_ y se le quedara mirando, muy, pero muy ofendido.

- ¿Sam te estabas riendo de mi? Tu, mocoso horrible. Ojala mi papá me hubiera traído el cachorro que le pedí y no tu. En serio, Samuel Winchester, ¡En serio!.

Sam no se iba a poner a llorar era un niño grande, aunque le temblara la barbilla y sus ojos se aguaran peligrosamente. No le iba a dar ese placer al gran tonto que era Dean Winchester.

Estaba vez no le iba a perdonar ni un poquito.

**NADA.**

Aunque le prometiera el cielo, la luna, e inclusive ese nuevo libro que viera en la librería. No le va a hablar nunca más en su, seguramente, larga vida.

Ni siquiera por esa cosa de lealtad familiar. Por mucho que quisiera a su Papá

Aunque, si el más pequeño estuviera prestando atención - cosa que su embravecido y herido orgullo no le dejaba, en ese momento, pensar con claridad, ni ver las cosas como realmente estaban ocurriendo -, se habría dado cuenta de cómo su hermano comenzaba poco a poco a darse cuenta de su garrafal error. De cómo le brillaban los ojos, por el miedo de que su- aunque pocas veces dicho adorado- hermano menor, le llegara a odiar.

De que su padre se llegara a enterar y le mirara desilusionado, como en ese mismo momento se lo estaba recreando su mente. No quería perder todo ese misticismo de la **lealtad familiar. **Pero pensándolo bien, fue esa cosa la culpable de toda esa bizarra situación.

_No, Sam._

Ni siquiera ese _jodido_ beso. – pensó riéndose por dentro, a su padre no le gustaba que dijera groserías, pero si no estaba por ahí, no había problemas. ¿Cierto?-, miro cautelosamente para todos lados, solo para prevenir. Nada más. Pensó en su padre mirándole desde la espalda y le dio escalofríos.

_Solo ese maldito concepto._

El no tenía problema alguno en besar a su hermano. E incluso le agradaba algo la idea - sentía un calorcito en su estomago de solo pensarlo o_ imaginarlo _- pero esa parafernalia de la lealtad familiar y toda esa cosa que _"tú no puedes besar niños porque está mal" _no le dejaba.

Él ni siquiera sabía porque estaba mal aquello. Si podía besar todas las niñas que quisiera, ¿por qué no a su pequeño hermano menor? Realmente no tenía idea, no entendía a los adultos. Pero si ellos lo decían, especialmente su padre, el obedecía, nada más.

Estaba dentro del muy implícito código de su familia.

Pero ahí estaba al frente suyo.

_**La excepción a todas esas reglas.**_

Sammy Winchester.

El niño más tozudo y brillante de todo el mundo, por el cual estaba seguro que haría cualquier cosa para protegerle y mimarle.

Pero estaba allí. Llorando a escondidas, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas y gemidos. Escondiéndose entre sus pequeños brazos.

Se le rompió el corazón. Odiaba ver a su hermano llorar, siempre trataba de evitar aquello, cumpliéndole todo lo que pedía y necesitaba.

_Sea lo que sea._

Y si realmente quería ese beso, por el que llevaba molestando meses. Se lo iba a dar, el más especial. Solo para él.

Por aquello. le levanto suavemente del rincón en donde se arrincono, el pequeño rebelándose con terquedad. Oliendo su cabello marrón chocolate, impregnado del aroma típico de shampoo de bebes. Le tarareo una suave canción que su mama le cantaba para irse a dormir - años más tarde sabría que se llamaba _Hey, Jude_ y que sería su soporte en tiempos difíciles - Y trato de confortarle.

Su hermano se relajo en sus brazos gradualmente. Y le miro con sus rasgados ojos multicolores llenos de tristeza. Y muy fijamente, como si tratara de desentrañar todos sus secretos y de paso su alma.

Se sintió muy vulnerable y expuesto. Quería decirle que si al beso, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir a futuro con toda esa loca situación.

De repente sintió que la cadenciosa e hipnótica respiración de Dean se volvió errática. No le gusto porque se estaba quedando dormido. Además que se sentía cobijado y calentito. Venia y le despertaba.

_Hermano malo._

Y de pronto recordó todo el asunto, quiso removerse de los brazos del mayor, quería herirle como Dean lo hizo con el, pero cuando alzo la mirada y le vio esos ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y de congoja, no pudo evitar que la furia se esfumara como si nada. Ni un poquito de aquella se pudo agarrar.

Incluso quiso olvidar el tema del beso. Le hablo con un tono calmo y dulce. Pidiéndole que olvidara todo ese tema. Que quedara borrado.

Pero en un instante sintió unos suaves y esponjosos labios. Quedo paralizado y un calorcito lentamente recorrió su cuerpo.

Pero era, _whoa_, una sensación totalmente alucinante, sintió _ literalmente _mariposas en su vientre, a pesar de que solo eran roces, pequeños y suaves por parte del mayor.

Era algo nuevo y realmente adictivo. Y tuvo una revelación.

Quería tener para el solo a su hermano.

_Nop_, no quería compartirlo con nadie. Sabía que sonaba caprichoso, pero así era él.

Mientras el menor seguía atrapado por el beso, Dean pensó que los otros besos que tuvo con todas esas niñas no se parecían en nada a este, quizás porque era Sammy, _**su **_Sammy al que estaba besando. Que todo se sentía mejor, e incluso que todas esas canciones que su Papá colocaba siempre en su magnífico impala - así se llamaba, pero le gustaba más _nena_, porque era una linda chica, según su Papá.

Pensó en esos tontos códigos familiares y se los quito de un plumazo, primero era besar a Sammy, y después venia Sam Winchester, todo él.

No vio como los ojos del menor brillaban ambiciosos de más, ni como se apretujaba más contra él.

Seguía dentro, dopado de sus sensaciones y pensamientos.

Pero…

¿Qué malo podría ocurrir?

Gracias a Dios que no sabía lo que ocurriría en el futuro, porque un beso no podría ocasionar algo tan terrible.

¿Ó si?

FINNIS

**Comentarios, tomatazos, criticas constructivas? lo que ustedes deseen :D**


End file.
